User blog:Daizo55/Lelouch Vi Britannia Vs. Nikita Khrushchev- Anime Vs Everything
Men who seized power with their chosen country. For better or for worse, both set out to control their respective homeland, each controlled by an unstable monarch who later ends up dead, by force or otherwise, using poltical accuman and devious tatics to do it. Battle ANIME VS EVERYTHING! VS. '' '' Lelouch Vi Britannia: Be on your marx corn man, this demon of britannia doesn’t resist. Handing you a blacker night than if you were on Stalin's shooting list! A failure faces this emperor? You look like a human thumb! Went against the grain, only to end up asking the U.S for some! You’re 5’3 yet you still expect to be seated in the high chair? Tried to be Russia's Lancelot, but ended up it’s knightmare! My group caused a chain reaction, your country crumbled into fractions! You’re still living in the 50’s, so refrain from taking action. The filler of leaders, while my accomplishments, even while amnesic, are numeral! I’m crushing you, like your own citizens at Stalins funeral! Nikita Khrushchev : Saying I’m a failure? How many times did your '''plans go awry? This lampe-rouge is seeing red, and I’m not talking about those eyes! Your little mask show got everyone worked up, mass hysteria. But you can’t outmaneuver the master, kid, I’ll bury ya’ like Beria. See, a F.L.E.I.J.A. is nothing to the situations I’ve diffused! My lines are fire like a Molotov and just like him, you’ll be removed. All this pain and guilt, just to avenge your mother… But even she was against you, go ahead and roll over like your brother. This gambles not in your favor, locked-in check, can’t attack. I overthrew Stalinism, you couldn’t even pick up a cat. ''Lelouch Vi Britannia:'' Put a blade through my chest, I’ll still end up reborn! And those lines were goofy, although you’re used to growing corn! I lit a spark of rebellion, you say you’ll give me the boot? You’ll find giving a threat with your figure is as ill-fitting as your suits! Won the war on my family, I’d command you to bow… But you don’t deserve that honor, a Britannian snake decimates a mos-cow! ''Nikita Khrushchev:'' I’m a reformer, while just like Nunally, you got no vision! And when I give a secret speech, Russia, they listen! You’re backed into a corner, do what you do best and flee! I’m big on agriculture, but I couldn’t fix your fucked up family tree! Political tactics I Cee-through, this emperors un-ruly. Hard to run a country, when you’re busy “straight” shooting with Kururugi ''Lelouch Vi Britannia:'' I’ll blow through you, your red army folds like origami! Flowing more fluid and destructive than a Kurilsk Tsunami! You don’t believe in religion, but I sense fear of god when I spit. It’s obvious my insults are unblocked, you can’t run foreign defense for shit! Running out of Kosygin, it’s clear that you can’t run far. Tried to keep a hold on Russia but couldn’t even release your memoirs! Dripping with fake platitudes, you’re the poor mans Euphemia. Your punchlines are missing, like your name in the Soviet encyclopedia! ''Nikita Khrushchev:'' It’s you who’s missin’ the point kid, cause you’re so focused on attacking me. I’ll be remembered for who I was, you’re a poor mans Light Yagami. Take more time on your policies and quit babbling about snow! Cause even all the fertilizer I bought can’t match the bullshit in your show. This schmucks a faded sunrise, waged war to wash your family name! But all the blood stuck to your hands is clear, it’s a zero-sum game! As a person, you’re the failure. My skills in rap are paramount! But luckily, this time your “way with words” didn’t end up with a body count. Who Won? Nikita Khruschev Lelouch Vi Britannia Characters Who Need Match-Ups''' I know no-ones probably reading this, so it's just kinda sad to ask, but if anyone is reading this and has any ideas for the following characters, I'd love to hear them: *Kaguya Shinomiya *Kakashi Hatake *Jotaro Kujo *Decim *Spike Spiegel *Shoto Todoroki Category:Blog posts